


Power Play

by AlltheswegXD20



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheswegXD20/pseuds/AlltheswegXD20
Summary: Bang Yongguk and you have met a few times through mutual friends, always flirting with each other and walking a dangerous line between friends and something more, until one day yongguk cant take it anymore and whispers,"You look so hot in that dress. If there weren't people around, I'd fuck you right here, right now," while you're both dancing.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I saw once with the prompt: person a and person b are always flirting, teasing each other walking a fine line between friends and something more, until one day person b cant handle it anymore and whispers "you look so hot in that outfit. If there weren't people around, I'd fuck you right here, right now. "

The music is loud but muffled from outside of the club, people flooding the entrance, lined up wearing fancy clothing. The sun has already ducked under the horizon, its orange, pink, and purple traces barely visible under the dark shade of blue in the night sky. The excitement that oozed off of the people in line was enough to get my own excitement going, wondering what it would be like inside. I had come with a group of close friends who, though swore by planned and organized lifestyles, came up with the idea last minute. One of them complimented me after giving me a once over, the rest doing the same, Yongguk nodding in agreement. I thanked them, feeling accomplished. If only they knew the struggle that happened at home with my closet. The state in which I left my room was less than desirable, but now was not the time to worry about cleaning. As we got to the entrance of the club, the bouncer checked our IDs, and let us in after taking the entrance fee money. Walking down the long hallway that led to the seating area, we each talked about our plans for the dance floor. At this particular club, there were two dance floors in the same building; one was latin, the other was hip hop. We decided to check out each one to see what would attract our attention more, then switch off between them. The sea of people and strobe lights made it hard to see exactly what was going on, but we wedged our way through the waves, finding a decent open spot where we could all manage to dance freely. The music was now deafening, each of us having to resort to hand motions, facial expressions, or yelling to communicate. I recognized the song that was playing and it was if my hips had come to life. They moved all on their own, and my friends all did the same. We gradually started to blend in with the crowd, each feeling the music with our bodies, trying our best not to bump into the surrounding ones. We grabbed some drinks, to get our blood pumping, and went back to the crowd, drinking in between movements. At some point, a random guy had made his way behind me, slowly dancing closer and closer to me until he placed a hand on my waist, silently inviting me to grind on him. Since I didn't know who this guy was and was uncomfortable dancing with strangers, I gave a pointed look to Yongguk. He saw my predicament and pulled me closer to him, giving a warning look to the guy behind me and replaced that hand with his own. Now we were face to face, his hand on my waist, my hand making its way to his shoulders. I smiled at him as a thank you, and he nodded. Looking up close, he was handsome (not that I hadn't noticed before). We had met a few times through friends. There was obvious mutual interest between us, a certain chemistry that was made with every interaction. Now that I didn't have to worry about any other guys grinding up on me, I let myself fall back into the beat of the music, moving my body like I was part of the melody. He smirked at me, letting his eyes fall lower than my eyes, tracing my lips. It was a tender moment, one that motivated me to tease him. I smirked back, downing my drink and handing the empty glass to my friend. I then turned around and raised my hand above my head, swaying my hips dangerously close to his pantline, making sure to arch my back so the s-line from his view was visible. I reached back and grabbed his hands, guiding them to my hips, not asking permission to grind on him. We both swayed with the music, his hand gently sliding over my thigh, the tips of his fingers gliding over bare skin, my dress sliding out of the way with each sweep of my hips. I leaned up against his back, reaching one hand behind his neck, his breath near my ear. We swayed together, sensually feeling the beat of the song, gradually forgetting the environment and people around us, our heartbeats pounding in our ears.

Out of nowhere, he said in a low tone,“You look so hot in that outfit. If there weren’t people around, I’d fuck you so hard right here, right now.”

I’m not sure if it was the alcohol talking, but I bit my lip in response, giving his pants a dangerous friction with a sway of my hips. In the middle of it all, I was taken out of the moment when the song suddenly changed, my friend and I making eye contact. She gave me a thumbs up and wiggled her eyebrows and I winked. Yongguk and I danced together all night. There was a time I even got down with some of the girls, to put on a show for those willing to watch. The chemistry that had been there before was definitely intensified. His devilish smirks and the way he knew how to handle my hips with dominance was enough to convince me we could make magic together. When the group decided it was finally time to leave, I said my goodbyes, making sure to leave a certain desired look with him and headed over to my friend’s car, since she was my ride. Then the question I had been waiting for slid up behind me.

“Hey, did you want me to take you home?” I looked over at my friend, who only raised her brows in return. I smiled at her with a mischievous glint in my eyes, telepathically telling her I wanted, no, needed this. I turned to Yongguk and smiled, accepting his offer. I waved back at my other friends, who each gave me a look, some of the guys in the group silently sending cheers our way. The drive back was nice. We talked about the events that night, talking about the highlights and how we definitely were gonna come back. Then the conversation turned spicy.

“You sure know how to move those hips.”

“You definitely know how to handle them.”

He smiled at me slyly, raising a brow before turning back to look on the road.

“You know, you’re sexy as hell. I’m glad I was chosen to be the main dance partner tonight. I had a great time.”

“You can have an even better time if you take me home.”

He chuckled, amused by my boldness. “You want me to show you around?”

“Oh yea, give me a tour.”

When we got to his place, I took my coat off and placed it on the coat rack, letting myself in to wander the hallway and the kitchen.

“Welcome to my place. If you want a drink, there’s stuff in the fridge.”

“Thank you.” He walked over to the living room and placed his coat over a chair, walking to the cabinets and reaching in to grab a water bottle. I watched his throat move up and down with each gulp, and couldn't help but notice the escaped drop that traced his neck.

“Seems you’re thirsty.” I teased.

He scoffed and turned his head, placing the bottle down on the table and walked towards me.

“You wanna help me quench it?”

I looked up at him, biting my lips seductively, running a hand up his arm when he got close enough.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

And with that, he closed the space between us, our lips locking with fervor. His hands snaked around my waist, my arms wrapped around his neck. Without disrupting the kiss he slowly pushed me back into the cabinets, using them as a way to keep me in place as he pressed closer to me. My tongue slipped past my lips and traced part of his bottom lip, asking permission to enter his mouth. He was very cooperative and greeted my tongue with his. The wet sounds that came from our lips echoed in the kitchen, the cabinets tremoring each time he pressed closer to me. When he backed away to breathe, I caught his bottom lip with my teeth, making sure to bite down as a warning.

“Mhm i’m not going anywhere, don't worry.” He chuckled.

I loved the way he felt against me, firm and steady, like he could crush my body at any moment. I slid my hands down from his neck to his waist, grabbing handfuls of his tucked-in shirt and pulling them out of his pants, using them as reins to tug him closer to me.

“Desperate are we?”

I leaned up to kiss him one more time before I shoved him off me and headed over to a bedroom I only guessed was his.

“This is my roommate's bedroom.”

“If they come home tonight, I guess they’ll be in for a show.” I said, unzipping my dress.

“Are you serious?” I let the dress fall to my feet, running a hand through my hair, another tracing my stomach down to my thigh.

“What, are you scared?” I teased.

He took a moment to admire my body, heat building up in his pants as he watched me sit on the bed.

“Fuck y/n, you’re so hot.” He climbed over me, pushing me down onto the bed. Our lips found themselves again, this time moving almost desperately, sloppy. I gasped as his cold hands ran up my body, reveling in the ticklish feeling he left on my skin. I yanked at his shirt from behind him, not wanting to break the kiss to tell him to undress. He sat up to undo his button-up shirt to slide it off his frame. I watched intently as he lifted his undershirt over his head, exposing his gorgeous build. I couldn't believe he was hiding such a great view under all those clothes he wore. The world should have access to this masterpiece called Bang Yongguk. I met his gaze as he looked down at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He suddenly straddled my hips, standing on his knees and started unbuckling his belt, the clinking sound exciting me. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down so his hardened bulge was exposed through his boxers. I reached forward and gently brushed over it with my palm, outlining his dick with my fingers. He smirked as he put two thumbs under the hem of his boxers and pulled them down, his erection popping out of its confined space, lively. His hand reached over to tug at it, fingers wrapping around the base and gave it a few strokes. The view from below him was so enticing. The way he licked his lips as he stroked his dick right above me, his bare skin glowing under the low bedroom light, teased me. “Is this what you want?” I hummed in response, tugging at his pants and unconsciously crossing my legs, heat welling up within me.

“Jack me off.” he ordered.

I reached up to grasp his warm dick in my hands obediently, taking over his previous movements, stroking it at a steady pace. He groaned in pleasure as I kept going, and I looked up at him to take in the view. His low groans were such a turn on. He let out a pleasured sigh, running a hand through his hair as the other held his boxers down, watching me as I gave him a hand job. I ran my thumb over the slit of his dick when I noticed the precum oozing out, spreading it over the head, licking my lips at the slick feeling on my fingers.

“Damn, you get me so horny.” I chuckled.

“So do you, handsome.”

“Okay that’s enough.” he said, removing my hand from him and stepping off the bed, taking off his pants and boxers.

He grabbed a condom from the side drawer, thanking his roommate out loud, earning a laugh from me. While he did that, I unhooked my bra slinging it off to the side somewhere, exposing my breasts. He forced my legs open with his knee, placing himself in between. He leaned down to kiss me again, his dick rubbing my clit over the underwear I was wearing. I let out a small gasp when he cupped my breast, fingers tracing over the nipple and giving it a pinch. His hips bucked down slightly, rubbing his dick against me again, eliciting a small moan from me. He bit my bottom lip this time, but then left my lips to trace light kisses down my chin to my neck, until he reached my chest and brought a nipple to his mouth, sucking and flicking at it with his tongue. I gasped as his hand reached between my thighs, rubbing at the area over the underwear.

“I can feel how wet you are through these.”

“Well what do you expect with all the fucking teasing you’re doing.”

He laughed and went back to it, a finger slipping under the underwear and between my folds, rubbing directly at my clit, smearing my slick everywhere. I moaned and entwined my fingers in his hair, closed my eyes and focused on the sensation running through my body. After a few minutes, I was getting too desperate.

“Ugh, just…”

“Hm? Did you say something?”

I kept moaning softly, shivering at the tingling sensation between my legs.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

I nodded and moaned when he brought his mouth to my neck, grazing his teeth over the skin and licking it before sucking at it harshly, definitely leaving a mark.

“I wanna hear you say it.” he coaxed.

He was trying to force me into submission, but I remembered who I was, and I was not having it. I was done playing games. I tugged harshly at his hair and pulled him up to face me, grinning at his sudden gasp of pain, pulling him into another sloppy kiss. He groaned at that, not stopping his violating fingers. He moved his hand away to settle himself and grind against me, teasing again, his dick considerably harder. I bit his lip with a bit of anger, earning a chuckle and an 'ouch' from him. I glared at him and he seemed to get the message.

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"Good boy."

He scoffed and sat up, shaking his head at me as he tore open the condom packet and wrapped himself. He pried open my legs with his hands, using a thumb to move aside my underwear to give him access to what he wanted. He rubbed his dick over my clit, missing my entrance, teasing me yet again. I glared at him when he looked at me and smirked, challenging me.

"You know what?" I said, kicking him back, making him fall back on the bed, his eyes wide as he managed to balance himself without falling off the bed.

I sat up and immediately straddled him, pushing down on his chest to keep him in place, giving him a look to not try anything.

"I'll just do it myself."

"Y/n wait, let me-"

"No, you had your chance. It's my turn now."

He sighed in defeat, scooting down so his head rested comfortably on the bottom part of the bed, stretching his legs out, his feet reaching the pillows. I moved the underwear to the side and lined him up myself, slowly sitting down on him, loving the way his dick finally stretched my walls for the first time. He cursed under his breath and an almost pained expression as I raised my hips and sat down, enveloping him all the way.

"You're so tight."

I placed both hands on his chest, using them as leverage to keep me steady. He placed his hands on my thighs, squeezing them as I moved slowly, grinding up and down on him. I let my hips do what they wanted, rocking back and forth, pushing them to show their full potential.

"Ah yea, you know how to ride dick, do you?"

I moaned and looked down at him, rolling my hips faster this time, his hands moving from my thighs to my ass. Squelching sounds filled the room, my soft moans escaping my throat as my mouth hung slightly open, panting for air as I picked up the pace. He brought my hips down forcefully, shoving his dick up my vagina further, hitting that sweet spot inside me on the way.

"Ah, Yongguk wait!" I said in shock, not expecting him to do it again, this time bucking his hips up to meet mine, hitting deep inside me.

It felt so good it almost hurt, but it was an exhilarating sensation that sent ripples of pleasure through me. He kept at this for a bit until I pushed down on his shoulder, using my other hand to bring one of his up to grab my boob, keeping him distracted so I could position myself to properly bounce on his dick. My hair slid down my back over my shoulders, hitting him in the face as I leaned forward and rocked my hips up and down, grinding down almost violently, gently biting at his chin when he groaned in pleasure. The hand on my ass gripped harder, letting me know I was doing a good job. He cursed again, looking at me with half lidded, lust filled eyes. His expression was so hot it almost made me cry. I focused all my energy on my thighs, making sure to keep a steady pace as I licked at his neck, biting ever so slightly, littering his collarbone with small kiss marks. I moaned against his skin at hearing the low growls vibrating in his throat.

"Do you like that, baby?" I cooed.

I almost, almost got him to whimper, but he let out a sound that started as a low groan that broke halfway through, ending in a higher pitched 'yea'. I'd take it.

"You feel so good inside me, mmm you feel so big." I said, knowing it would excite him further.

"Shit, let me fuck you from behind."

"Yea, you wanna take over?"

"I wanna see that ass as I fuck you."

"Do you really want me to stop?" I teased.

He shook his head and groaned as I rolled my hips harder, moaning in response. After a few moments, he seemed to muster enough courage to get me to stop.

"Okay, y/n, get off."

I ignored him and instead kept grinding harder, giving him a taste of his own medicine, smiling devilishly down at him when he furrowed his brows in pleasure, setting his jaw.

"Fuck, get….off…!" He said, not amused with my teasing.

I chuckled and slipped off of him, letting him guide me on all fours when he got up and turned to line up to my entrance.

"These are in the way." He said before pulling my underwear down to my knees, spreading my cheeks open to allow him to see what he was doing. I moaned when he stuck a thumb instead of his dick inside, my folds too sensitive to ignore the pleasure even a single thumb could give me.

"So are you gonna fuck me, or are you gonna play games?"

His cock slid past my folds without warning, hitting different angles inside me. I moaned in pleasure, loving the way he rubbed against my walls in this position. His hands grabbed at my hips, rocking our hips back and forth.

"Is that all you've got?" I said, teasing him.

"Listen here, y/n. How about you shut that pretty little mouth up before I-"

"Before you what? What are you gonna do?"

He ran his hands under my hair and tugged harshly, sending shivers up my spine. He then thrust into me harder, making me arch my back so he could hit just right inside me. The slapping sounds grew louder as his hips slapped on my skin, the bed frame hitting the wall with every violent thrust. It felt so good, I couldn't help the moans escaping my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes when he spanked my ass suddenly, hard enough to startle me.

He leaned over and in a low voice said,"Yea that's how I like to see you, squirming and moaning under me."

His hot breath in my ear gave me goosebumps, but I didn't back down.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, big boy. You still haven't convinced me."

At that, he growled, reaching a hand down to fondle my clit, the other leaving my hair to squeeze my hips to keep them in place as he fucked me violently. Everything felt so good. My mind was floating. My arms gave out and I fell to my elbows, knees shaking, hands gripping hard at the bedsheets. Okay, so he had some skill. In the few moments this was going on, I was turned into an almost sobbing, moaning mess.

"Ahh, Yongguk you're so….good!" I mewled.

"You love me fucking you, don't you?"

"Mmmm"

He started to remove his fingers from my clit, but I quickly grabbed at his wrist, keeping them there.

"Ahh, keep...going."

My legs were trembling, and I knew my orgasm was close. He kept pounding into me with no remorse, matching my moans with low moans of his own, gripping my hip so hard I swear it would bruise. Our moans grew louder, panting for air, his roommate's bed shaking like there was an earthquake happening. A familiar heat coiled somewhere deep inside me, and heat slowly surrounded the entire area until my orgasm finally hit, and I whimpered,'I'm coming!' The euphoria hit hard, and my eyes glazed over, legs turning into quivering bags of jelly. He kept thrusting into me, groaning at the way my walls clenched around him as I rode out my orgasm. I pried his hand away from my now oversensitive clit, and moaned weakly as he continued to fuck me reaching for his own. His breath grew more labored and harsh, and our hips rocked out of unison, getting faster before suddenly slowing down, slowly thrusting as he grunted, his orgasm hitting hard as well. I could feel the way his grip on my hips loosened, the way his cock pulsed inside me at the release of his cum. Even through the condom, I could feel the spurts hit my walls. He was a panting mess, hips slowing to a stop and he slipped out, letting me fall down on the bed. He let himself fall next to me and laughed at the look on my face. I watched him wipe at the sweat on his forehead, his bare chest rising up and down as his diaphragm expanded and constricted. I didn't even have enough strength left to chuckle back at him, focusing on catching my breath, ignoring my own cum seeping out from between my legs, slimy and gross. The cool air in the room felt way too cold against my sweaty, post-sex, naked body, so I cuddled up close to him.

"Was the AC always on?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't remember turning it on."

"Hmm. Strange."

He let out a breathless laugh, leaning over to kiss me once more before getting up to discard the condom and all its contents. When I gathered enough energy to move, I slowly got off the bed and gathered my clothes, walking to the bathroom to shower.

"You're gonna shower?"

"Yea, I can't just leave here all sweaty and gross. Plus you ruined my underwear so let me use some pj pants."

"Oops, my bad." He chuckled, not really meaning it.

"Bitch, don't give me that, apologize for real."

He smiled and closed the distance between us, kissing me with a tenderness I was not prepared for.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He said, guiding a sweaty strand of hair behind my ear.

I just looked up at him in shock, feeling more violated with that tender kiss than with what happened in the other room.

"Y-yea….okay."

He left the bathroom with a cocky smile, leaving me to wonder what kinds of built up feelings were behind that inappropriate display of affection. Suddenly I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from outside the door.

"Dude, really? I can't believe you've disrespected my room like this!!"

"Bro, cut me some slack."

"No, this is MY sacred space!"

"Well, it was definitely desecrated. OUCH!"

Guess the roommate came back home. Whoops. I laughed to myself and turned on the shower. Maybe if I walked out naked he would forgive us.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a wild ride for you. ♡


End file.
